Fullmetal Alchemist: A Somewhat Happier Fic
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Ed is promoted, will he be able to stand the stress of his new job? And how will Roy take it? There will be new enemies to face, of course, more powerful than in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Lina: My second fullmetal fic. Not as depressing as the last one. Although there will be some parts that are sad.

Ed: listens to Within Temptation

Lina: Lol such a great band, everyone love them! And my fic. Hehe. Okay, here it is:

Fullmetal Alchemist: A Somewhat Happier Fic

Roy stood looking out the window to his office. He was Brigadier General now. Something he had wanted all of his years in the military. Hawkeye knocked on the door.

"Sir, are you almost ready?" She asked.

"Be right there," he said as he looked at the picture on his desk of him and Hughes. He smiled and opened the door after grabbing his coat. There was a ceremony today for Ed, he was going to become a Lieutenant Colonel, after two years of being with the military. Ed's path had been a little sketchy. He did quit for a few years, which made everyone doubt his loyalties. He basically had to beg Roy to give him back his position as state alchemist. The accomplishments that Ed has made over these two years has made up for that.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to give the ceremony, since you and Edward haven't exactly had a great friendship," Liza stated.

"We… understand eachother now. We're not really good friends or anything, but we can talk without fighting like we used to," Roy said, as they walked outside. Every member of central was standing out in the courtyard. Ed had earned a reputation even when he first started working there. He was standing at the top of the stairs, where Roy and Liza were walking towards. Havoc and the others were there as well. Al and Winrey were standing off on the side, of course. Roy went to the podium that was set up for the occasion, he cleared his throat, and pulled the microphone up a bit.

"We are here today to recognize one of our most accomplished and prized state alchemists. Edward Elric. He may have seemed to doubt us from time to time, but he came back and that is what mattered. He made up for his lost time by saving many people, sometimes even whole cities. It gives me pleasure to present him with this metal, for Lieutenant Colonel. He deserves it," Roy stated. Everyone clapped. Ed walked over to the podium, smiling. He was wearing his normal, red coat over black shirt and pants. They tried to get him to wear the uniform, but he refused. Roy bent over a bit to pin a star on his collar. Ed was taller, but still not as tall as Roy. Al was even taller in his human form, even though he was a year younger than Ed. "Thank you, Roy. I enjoy working here, even though I had left for a couple of years. My motives were unclear, but now I know where I stand. I will not let you down," Ed said, nearly reaching the top of the podium. Everyone clapped again and the ceremony was over. There was a party in the main hall afterwards. "Congratulations, brother. I never thought you would make it this far," Al said, laughing a bit.  
"What would give you that idea?" Ed asked, sipping some wine that he had taken from one of the tables. You only had to be fifteen to drink in Rockbell. "Well, you kept leaving, and you never liked the military that much. You fought with the Brig. Gen. a few times," Al replied. Ed laughed.  
"It was more like a hundred times. We never started agreeing until just recently. Now I hardly ever see him because he's a higher-up, which is fine by me," Ed explained. Winrey laughed. "Well, congrats," she stated, bending over to give him a hug. Ed blushed a little. Roy and Liza came over to them as well. "Why don't we have a little drinking game? In celebration," Roy suggested. "Sure, I'll definitely win this one, though," Ed boasted. Roy laughed and took a tray of champaigne glasses. Ed took a few more glasses of wine. "Ugh, men," Liza muttered. Winrey laughed. After a few glasses, Ed was already starting to get dizzy. He tried to shake it off, but he ended up falling to the side. He still kept drinking though, since Roy showed no signs of being the slightest bit drunk. Al was laughing at his brother, who had collapsed on the floor by now. Roy also laughed.  
"Well, looks like I won. You were wrong, Edward. I'm not even a little drunk," Roy stated, he started to walk and almost ran into Liza. She caught him though before he could fall over anymore. "I'll see you guys later," Liza said, walking the General out to get some fresh air. Ed was sleeping soundly, and was not able to be moved. Soon he would have to face something that he would want to forget about for the rest of his life.  
Lina: So, what do you think so far? I know, no plot really so far. There will be, I promise. Hehe. You have to love drunk Roy, which there will be more of later. sniff For a very sad reason. Okay, gtg.

Roy: I'm not druuunk.

Lina: Lol ja ne! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: I think it's time for the next chapter in my fullmetal fic.

Ed: Yes, very much so.

Lina: hehe. Okay, here it is, Chapter 2!

FMA: A Somewhat Happier Fic

Chapter 2

Ed paced around his office. He did not know what to do. He had a higher position now, which was all well and good, but this meant he could not go wandering off whenever he wanted. He had responsibilities. That word haunted him. He thought about Hughes, what he would do in this situation. Ed sneaked out of his office, he made sure that no one was looking, and bolted down the hallway. He managed to get out the main door of the building, before he ran into Havoc, who fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to slam into you," Ed said, backing up slowly.

"You aren't thinking of running away, are you?" Havoc asked. Ed gulped.

"Uh… no, not at all! Why would you say something like that?" He asked. Havoc shrugged.

"Oh, no reason. Just that the General used to do something like that when he first started working here," Havoc replied, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Really? General Mustang? Never thought he'd be the type. Well, got to get back to that paperwork," Ed said, he quickly turned around and darted back to his office. He sighed when he closed the door behind him. A second afterwards there was a knock on it. "Who is it?" Ed asked.

"It's your brother, you know, the one you hardly ever see anymore?" It was Al's voice. Ed opened the door right away.

"Do I have another brother?" Ed asked, jokingly.

"I don't think so. How's work going now that you have a lot more pressure?" Al asked.

"Thanks for reminding me. So far it's just reviewing a bunch of old cases, that sort of thing. Most of it is stuff that Hughes was going through, which is hard to look over, but I'm getting through it, somehow. I think he's watching me, helping me. I do miss him though," Ed replied. Al looked sadly at the ground for a minute.

"Winrey wants to see you too. She misses you, and so does granny," Al stated. Ed sighed.

"I wish I could get away, but I tried that already. Havoc stopped me," Ed admitted. There was another knock on the door and this time it was Roy. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ed asked, sarcastically. Roy was holding a suit bag that was attached to a hanger.

"I am here on orders to give you your uniform, which you must wear when you are on Central grounds," Roy stated.

"You have to be kidding! I wouldn't wear that thing if I were about to die!" Ed yelled. Roy shoved the bag into the FullMetal's hands.

"Orders, you can not disobey them. Remember your new position, Ed. Now, I have things I must attend to," Roy said. He started to walk out the door.

"No! I won't wear it, remember what happened the last time you tried to get me to put it on?" Ed asked. Roy gulped.

"I'm sorry, this comes from the Fuhrer himself," the Brig. Gen. stated. Ed sighed and unzipped the bag. He stared at it for awhile, Al started to laugh when Roy had left.

"What are you laughing at?" Ed asked. Al stopped.

"Oh, nothing," he replied. Ed went into the next room to change. He came out, pouting. Al smiled.

"It looks great on you, really," he said.

"Really? You don't think it's dorky?" Ed asked. Al shook his head, knowing if that he said anything, his brother would probably kick him senseless. "Well, I have a lot of work to do, but I promise I'll find time to visit you guys," Ed stated. Al nodded.

"Be sure to wear you're new uniform, I'm sure Winrey would love it," he said, jokingly. Ed blushed. "See you later," Al said.

"Bye," Ed said. He looked at his desk, the paperwork was still there. He sighed and sat down and took the first page off the pile. Then he felt someone watching him, he whipped his around and looked out the window. There was someone hiding behind a tree that was about ten feet from the building. Ed opened the window and quickly jumped out. The person started the run and then Ed jumped on top of him. The boy was about Ed's age, he had short brown hair, he was wearing brown pants and a white shirt.

"Wait, I didn't mean any harm," the boy said.

"Who are you and what are you doing at Central? You have to be pretty sneaky to get past all the guards," Ed explained.

"The truth is, I am the Brig. General's brother," he said.

Lina: hehehe. Roy has a brother! What will this mean to Ed and why was the boy spying on him? Find out!

Ed: At least he's shorter than me!

Lina: lol hope you liked. Thought it'd be fun to put ed into a uniform, since they never did in the show, unless there's some hidden one where they do, I've been seeing pictures everywhere. Okay, gtg ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: mwuahaha! I▓m being evil in this chappie! It▓s going to be fun. Trust me. And sorry to make everyone wait. I▓ve been very very busy. But finally, the third chapter. Please review ppl! I won▓t forgive u otherwise!

Ed: don▓t call me little!

Lina: lol that▓s yahiko▓s line. Sorry, been watching too much Kenshin, which isn▓t possible. Okay, now we▓re going back to fullmetal!

Al: Yay!

FMA: Somewhat Happier Fic Chapter 3

⌠What do you mean, younger brother?■ Ed asked. The boy looked up at Ed, with the same puppy-dog eyes that the General had.

⌠It▓s just as it sounds, I▓m his brother, Travis Mustang. Don▓t I look like him even a little?■ Travis asked. Ed looked at him, studying his face a bit. Travis did have the same face as Roy, although his hair was a bit longer, and brown instead of black. He was only about sixteen, so he was only a year younger than Ed. He had pretty much the same build as Roy, and was also a flame alchemist. He was wearing a brown coat that went down to his knees and a white shirt that tucked into his black pants. He stood up on his black boots.

⌠Well, you have that same cocky look that Mustang has, I▓ll give you that much,■ Ed retorted. Travis laughed.

⌠Is there any way that I could see my brother? I know he must be busy, but I need to talk to him about something important.■

⌠Sure, I don▓t think he has any meetings now or anything, so it should be okay. Just make sure not to tell him that you saw me coming out the window,■ Ed said, whispering a bit. Travis chuckled.

⌠You▓re funny. When did you join the military?■ He asked. Ed blushed.

⌠Two years ago,■ he stated. He and Travis walked inside and to Roy▓s office. Ed knocked on the door. ⌠Roy, your brother is here to see you,■ Ed stated. Roy opened the door, glared at his brother, and then shut the door again. Travis sighed.

⌠Roy Mustang, I have something to talk to you about concerning our father,■ Travis stated. There was a minute or two of silence, but Roy opened the door again.

⌠Thank you, Edward, for showing this pest in. You may get back to work now,■ he said, bluntly.

⌠Gee, thanks. I really wanted to get back to all that paperwork,■ Ed said, sarcastically. Travis smiled at him. ⌠Have a nice chat,■ Ed said and wandered off. Roy stared at Travis for a minute.

⌠Aren▓t you going to let your one and only brother in?■ Travis asked, smirking. Roy sighed, he opened the door wider, allowing Travis to walk in, he closed the door behind him.

⌠So, what could you possibly have to talk to me about our father?■ Roy asked, sitting down at his desk. Travis remained standing, he looked around the office, making Roy nervous.

⌠It▓s true that he died in the war, but his followers survived. That is what I have come to talk to you about. Remember a certain man named Sol Sienne? Well, he▓s started a revolt again, this time, it▓s going to be against the military. He blames them for what happened to father,■ Travis explained. Roy▓s blank expression turned to a serious one. He held his left shoulder, where a scar resided, from when he was attacked. He was only about ten years old when he had first met Sol. The man had saved Roy▓s life, but it was his father that got caught in a crossfire. Sol had jumped in front of Roy, while his father was the one who was shot. Roy watched it happen, and had blamed himself ever since. He never forgave himself for what happened. It was one of the reasons why he joined the military, so he could carry out his father▓s wishes.

⌠Yeah, I remember him. He saved me, so why is he doing this now, after all these years?■ Roy asked, clenching a fist. Travis shrugged.

⌠I don▓t know. This is just what I have heard. I also heard that you got a promotion. How▓s that treating you? Mother worries, you know,■ he said. Roy sighed.

⌠I suppose I could call her. I▓ve just been so busy lately,■ he stated.

⌠That▓s no excuse,■ Travis said, waving a finger.

⌠Okay, you don▓t have to nag. You▓re such a pest. How long are you here for anyways?■ Roy asked, almost throwing a pen at his younger brother.

⌠Only a few days. I told mother I wouldn▓t be gone long. Nice eye patch, by the way,■ Travis said, backing up towards the door. Roy actually did throw the pen this time. Travis ducked and it hit the door.

⌠Get out!■ Roy yelled. Travis ran out the door. Roy picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

Lina: I know, weird way to leave it, but finally, the plot is growing! I know, it hasn▓t been that interesting so far. Trust me though, I shall. More angst with Roy! He▓s so awesome, and he▓s my puppy, no one else can have him. Lol

Roy: I am here to obey you.

Lina: Get back in the closet! Okay, gtg work on my other fics now. Hehe. I▓m on a roll today. Hope u liked it. It won▓t be as long until the next chapter. I promise. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: I know, I know, where have I been for all this time? Well, on vacation, looking for jobs, watching tv. Yeah, not much of a life, huh? 

Roy: U can join the military!

Lina: lol yeah right. That'll be the day. Only if it has u in it. Well, shall we get started? cracks knuckles

FMA: A Somewhat Happier Fic Chapter 4

"Hello, this is Brig. General Mustang. And how are you doing Sciezka?" He paused for a moment for an answer. "I'm all right. Could you check on something for me? I would like all documents pertaining to the war of Ishbal. And also, if you could find anything on... my father," he paused again.

"Your father?" Sciezka's voice could be heard through the phone.

"Yes, not so loud. I would like these by tonight, is that okay?" Roy asked.

"I'll be at Mrs. Hughes' house, if that's all right with you, sir?" Sciezka asked. There was a moment of silence. Roy looked over to the picture of Hughes and him. "Sir?" Sciezka asked again.

"All right, I'll be there around ten. See you then," he said and hung the phone back on the receiver. He sighed, thinking of his friend. Then he remembered what had happened during the war. Roy, Travis, and Sol had been on a team together. They had a mission to take out a base that was in the Ishbalin territory. When the three had come up with a plan to sneak in and plant explosives, there were already soldiers stationed there, enemy soldiers. Roy winced when he remembered the gun shots. He held his shoulder and slammed his fist on the desk. Riza knocked on the door. Roy did not answer it so she let herself in.

"Sir? Are you okay?" She asked. Roy looked up at her, sadly.

"I'm fine. Thank you, what is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Are you and Travis getting along?" She replied. Roy laughed a bit.

"That'll be the day. We haven't gotten along since the war, and even then we were fighting over plans," he stated. Riza laughed a little.

"It seems to me like you care for him," she said. She smiled and left, seeing Roy's blank expression. He smiled slightly after the door was closed.

Meanwhile, Ed was enjoying the paper work that sat on his desk. He sighed as he took another piece of paper off the pile.

"I don't know how Lt. Mjr. Hughes did this all day," he said. He wished that Hughes was there almost, so that he did not have to sit through all the paperwork. He did miss Maes though, since they had become good friends. Maes had been obnoxious at times, showing off Alicia way too much, but Maes was a good person. Had been a good person. Ed slammed his fist down on his desk, almost breaking it, since it was the automail arm.

"Mr. Elric, someone is here to see you," someone said at the door. Ed opened it, Winrey was standing there. His eyes widened, realizing he was wearing his uniform. Winrey started laughing immediately.

"Hello, Edward. Nice outfit," she said, still laughing. She walked into the office and Ed shut the door.

"Very funny. It makes me look shorter than I am already," he said, pouting.

"Aw, I think it looks good on you. Really. How is the job going?" She asked, noticing all the paperwork on his desk. He blushed.

"It's going. I can't believe Hughes sat here day after day doing this," he said, a little sad. Winrey looked down at the floor.

"I thought you might be hungry! So I brought some of Granny's cooking. I hope you're finding time to eat properly," Winrey said. Ed laughed.

"You sound like her. Sorry I haven't had time to come visit, how is she?" Ed asked. Winrey took out the sandwiches from the basket she had been holding. Ed sat at his desk and she sat in the chair in front of it.

"She's the same as when you last saw her. She loves the oven that I invented! Although a few times I tried to use it and burnt the meal," she replied. Ed laughed again. Winrey also joined in this time. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and felt throughout the building. Ed stood up quickly and ran out the door to see what was going on. Winrey coughed as the smoke came into the room. It was coming from Roy's office. Rubble was every where; Ed could hardly get passed it. He climbed into the room somehow and dove past the fire. People ran in to put it out.

"General! Please say something!" It was Riza's voice calling out. She sounded like she was crying. The smoke cleared a bit and Ed saw Riza kneeling in front of Roy, who was under some of the rubble. Blood leaked onto the floor. She saw Ed and started to cry instantly. "Please do something!" She cried. Ed tried to lift the large piece of plaster that covered Roy's legs.

"Damn, if only Al were here," he thought. He could only move it a little bit. Lt. Armstrong came in and was able to lift it, though Roy was still unconscious.

"Roy! Please talk to me," Hawkeye stuttered. Ed helped clear away some of the other pieces as a couple of nurses came by with a stretcher. They put Roy on it and took him away. Riza followed them, but she was told to wait while the doctor looked at him. "Damn! What was he doing?" She asked.

"He was investigating the war of Ishbal," Sciezka said, coming up to them.

"Why was he doing that?" Ed asked. Sciezka looked down.

"I'm not sure. He said something about his father, but he didn't tell me why he wanted these papers. Is something happening again?" She asked. Liza shook her head, wiping the tears away.

"I'm not sure. His brother just showed up after fifteen years. We still don't know why, he wouldn't tell me," she said.

"Do you think he could have been responsible. They didn't seem like they were on good terms with each other," Ed suggested. There was an awkward silence until Travis entered the hallway, smiling evilly.

Lina: hehehe. I love leaving it like that! Poor roy! I know, I'm evil to make him get hurt, but don't worry, I love him too much for him to die!

Roy: I am strong!

Lina: lol and okay, I changed Liza to Riza, I thought I saw it at Liza at one point, since the Japanese don't usually have L's. And yeah, I made a mistake on the town. I know it now though. Hehe. I did some research. I love the show so much, I should know these things! But I hoped u like anyways. Well, I should update sooner than this time. I know, it's been a long time. Haven't really had time.

Ed: more evil stuff will happen!

Lina: yes, so look forward to the next chapter, which might be the last. I'm not sure yet. I have writer's block right now, so it's hard. Well, ja ne! Review ppl!


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: I'm updating all my fics at once, so it's going to be hard. Hehe. I will have no sleep this weekend! Heh. 

Ed: Go to work!

Lina: I am! Well, not work work. Still need a job, which is also why I'm updating everything now so that if I do get one, I can concentrate on that.

Roy: Concentrate on me!

Lina: okay... heh, well, here it is, the last chapter of the fic!

FMA A Somewhat Happier Fic Chapter 5

"Travis! You hurt your own brother!" Riza cried. She pulled out her gun at him.

"Hold on. Do you really want to shoot me?" He asked, pulling his hand out of one of his pants pockets. He was wearing ignition cloth, like Roy's. Winrey gasped. "Yes, I am his brother, but we are on different sides. I am against the military and everything it stands for!" Travis cried. Hawkeye could not stand it anymore, she started shooting. Travis snapped his fingers together but he missed the bullets and one of them hit his shoulder. He cried out and fell to his knees, clutching the bleeding wound.

"You will be put in jail, the military is keeping the peace around here, it's what we are here for," Armstrong said, walking up to him. Travis glared up at him.

"Then what about Sol Sienne? He died trying to protect us! There is no way that I can forgive the military for killing him!" Travis cried. Armstrong sighed and whacked him over the head with his fist. The younger Mustang fell to the ground, still holding on to his shoulder.

"He'll be all right, I only shot the shoulder," Riza reassured everyone.

"Is what he said true though? Did the military really kill that man?" Ed asked. Riza nodded slowly.

"Lt.!" Major Armstrong said, glaring at her.

"It's okay, he's decided to stay with us now, I think it's all right to tell him," Riza said. Armstrong sighed again and put Travis over his shoulder and carried him off. "When Roy was fighting in the war of Ishbal, there was a group that was against the military's actions within the military itself. This Sol Sienne was a part of the group, thats all I really know. I'm not sure why they killed him, but the military covered it up saying he was a part of this rebel group or he died in battle or something. Travis will probably get the same fate," Riza said, sadly. She did feel a little badly for the man, since he had been misunderstood. She then left to see how Roy was doing. He was in the room at the end of the next hall over. She hesitated to go in the room, but she took a deep breath and opened the door. A nurse was still there, helping him into the bed. There were a few scratches on his cheeks, his legs looked torn, even though they were wrapped in bandages. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey. It's not as bad as it looks, they said I should be able to go back to work in a week," Roy stated, this did not make Riza any happier. She went over to him after he had gotten into bed and the nurse left.

"Your brother was taken away. I... I shot him," she stated, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. Roy laughed.

"You shot him? That's not like you," he said, he then stopped laughing because of the pain. His side had also been hurt and he had a broken rib.

"It's not funny! I got so out of line... I think it was because of my feelings for you," Roy blinked as she said this. She blushed a deep red. "Forget what I said, sir," she stated, very professionally. Roy laughed.

"It's all right. I've known for some time now. I care about you too, way more than I should," he said, blushing a little. Riza was surprised.

Meanwhile, Ed was still a little shocked by everything that happened. Winrey didn't know what was going on, so she kept looking at Ed, and then the floor again. Finally Winrey spoke.

"That's horrible. They killed a man just because he believed something different from them," she stated. Ed looked at her sadly.

"It's the military, they can do whatever they want. I do want to learn more about the war though, and why they were fighting in Ishbal," Ed stated. Winrey still looked clueless.

"I should get going, Grandma's probably worried by now," she said, looking out the window. It was getting dark. Ed smiled.

"Say hi to her for me. And to my brother. I will come and visit soon, I promise. I need a vacation already," he said, laughing.

"That's just like you slack off, Ed. Keep up the good work," Winrey teased as she started to walk off. Ed got angry at this remark, of course.

"I don't slack off! I'm protecting people! That includes you, you know!" He yelled.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Roy's voice could be heard. Riza wheeled him out in a wheel chair. Ed raised his hand quickly to his forehead. Roy laughed. "Come on Edward, you don't have to be so formal," he stated. He then coughed a bit. Riza looked worriedly at him. "I'm all right," he reassured her.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Winrey asked.

"He should be, but he insisted on seeing his brother," Riza explained.

"After what he did to you? Are you sure sir?" Ed asked. Roy laughed again.

"Yeah, I want to put an end to this. He is my brother, I have to teach him a lesson. He is younger than me after all," Roy stated, laughing as Riza wheeled him off. Roy stopped laughing when they came to the room where Travis was being held for the time being.

"I'm going to ask you what Elric did, are you sure?" Riza asked. Roy nodded and she opened the door. He wheeled himself in.

"Ah, brother. How are you feeling?" Travis, who was chained to the wall, asked. His shoulder had been patched up and bandaged, that arm was chained lower.

"You shut it. You know how I'm feeling. More importantly, you have to change your mind about being against the military. It's in your best interest," Roy stated. He tried to get up out of the wheelchair, but fell back down in the seat. Riza sighed.

"You're so pathetic! You don't even know what you want. I don't know you that well, but I can see that you're torn between sides, dear brother," Travis sneered.

"You shut up! You know nothing of what I want, or for that matter, what you want! If you don't want to be killed, say you'll join right now," Roy threatened. There was a pause.

"I will die before I become a military dog like you!" Travis cried. Roy sighed.

"So be it. Guards, kill this man," Roy ordered. Riza gasped, but then took Roy out of the room as two guards came in. Shots could be heard down the hall. "Damn him! Why did he have to go this far? All for revenge," Roy mumbled.

"You did the right thing, sir. He would have kept fighting you, you know that," Riza said.

"Yes, I know. He was my brother though. I wish I could have helped him though."

There were no more attacks on the military after this, and Edward was able to research about the war. There was not much to research though, since he had no actual documents to look at. All he had were peoples' stories. Maes Hughes had left some things behind though. They were mainly about the rebel group that Travis had belonged to.

Meanwhile Roy was healing. Riza helped him with that. The two grew deeper in their relationship, even though it was hard to keep it a secret at work. They did not care though, they could lose everything if they had to. They loved each other, and that was all that was needed.

The End

Lina: Yeah, I know it's kind of blah. I want to start a different fic though, but it will be a oneshot this time, gomen!

Ed: More of me!

Lina: yes, there will be plenty of you and Winrey in the next one!

Ed: Um... you're thinking naughty thoughts aren't you?

Lina: Yes, yes I am. Ahem. Tell me what you think though, is it bad, good? Just there? I need to know! I actually have to stop obsessing over Roy, but he's just too damn hot! Sorry┘ well, on to the next fic! Syonara for now!


End file.
